


Anniversary - First Night

by SteveM



Series: In The Public Interest [7]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM
Summary: To celebrate their second anniversary Kate and Kara each organise a special night for the other. With Kara going first Kate finds herself swept up in glamour, romance and dessert...Fair warning: this one's very very explicit.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Series: In The Public Interest [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101194
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re sure about this?” Kate Kane asked cautiously, her eyes locked on her wife.

“I’m sure.” Kara Danvers replied, determination written all over her face.

“But…”

“I said I’m sure.”

“I know, I know it’s just…. I worry.”

“That’s sweet but you don’t need to.”

“Sure I do! I mean you’re invincible, super strong, super fast, super hot….”

“What’s your point, exactly?”

Kate took a deep breath though whether that was to calm her nerves or just exasperation at her wife’s stubbornness she wasn’t entirely sure. “Well if you go first how am I ever going to live up to that!”

Kara laughed and swept Kate up into a spiralling hug that ended with them floating about four feet off the ground. “Wrong way round my love.” Kara said with a smile. “If I let you go first I know from experience that your imagination, creativity, slight but wonderful cruel streak and your determination to win everything up to and including who gets to use the bathroom first in the morning dooms me to second place powers or no powers.”

“Doom is a strong word…”

“But accurate!”

“So, just to be clear what I’m being asked to agree to here… you’re suggesting we have a two night anniversary, we each get to set up one night and the winner is the one who, by mutual consent, has the best night?”

“Annnnnnnnnd……?” Kara prompted with a sly smile.

“Hmm? Oh, and the winner gets to do whatever they want to the loser. Within what we consider reason and others would run screaming in terror from of course.”

“Oh of course.”

Kate sighed but she couldn’t quite hide the smile. “Alright, fine… but no rules about the night itself, right? We can plan anything we want?”

“Yes although it does have to be suitable for an anniversary night. No orgies.”

“Awwwww, why aren’t….”

“Kate, if you ask why orgies aren’t considered a suitable anniversary gift I’m going to see how far you bounce when dropped from here.”

“Oh, it’s a Kryptonian thing, gotcha.” Kate grinned at the mix of annoyance and laughter dancing in Kara’s eyes. “Let’s see if you say the same thing in thirty years time.”

“What am I going to do with you?”

“Well considering we’re flying in our apartment and I’m helpless in your arms pretty much whatever you want.”

“Hmmm…. You know the strawberries and whipped cream we were going to have for desert?”

“Yes?” Kate said hopefully, wiggling in Kara’s arms in ways that she knew would drive the blonde crazy.

“I think I’ll save us some washing up…” Kara grinned. “You in the mood for lying back amongst silk luxury as your alien wife slowly pleasures you or more being bent over a kitchen counter?”

“Oh the later, please.” Kate purred. “It’s been too long since you put me in my place.”

“Well when you put it like that…” Kara was just starting to lower them to the floor when there was an annoyingly upbeat chime from her mobile phone.

“You’ve got to be kidding!” Kate groaned and she saw the frustration mirrored in Kara’s eyes.

“I’d better check it, that’s Kal’s message alert and he doesn’t usually send anything this late.”

“Fine… but just for the record I’m so going to buy the farm next to the one he’s just bought and turn it into an all night rave site.”

“In Smallville? Good luck!” Kara laughed as she put Kate gently on the ground and shot over to check her phone. “What the….”

“Something wrong?”

“Noooo… at least I don’t think so…” Kara’s brow furrowed as she re-read the message. “This is just weird….”

“What’s it say?”

“Uh… Just so you know we’re now mortal enemies.”

“And this is from Clark?”

“Apparently.” Kara looked at Kate in confusion. “Did we miss a staff meeting or something?”

“Not as far as I know.” Kate said with a frown. “You didn’t eat all of the ice cream in Metropolis again did you?”

“No! And that was just the one t… alright, alright, four times but they offered!”

“I’d have thought they’d have learnt about your bottomless stomach after the first time but I guess they’re just suckers for a pretty face.” Kate was about to ask - with a huge helping of annoyed resentment - if Kara wanted to fly over and see what was wrong when the phone pinged again. Kara looked down… and burst into hysterical laughter.

“What?” Kate asked, giggling in sympathy. “What is it?” 

Kara tried to answer but words were apparently a step too far. She sank to the floor, back to the fridge, legs splayed out in front of her and managed to lob the phone to Kate as she tried to grab a breath. Kate snagged it easily out of the air, took one look… and burst into her own uncontrollable laughter.

On the screen there was a shot of what seemed to be the bedroom of a typical teenage boy, or at least typical for one who’d grown up in Metropolis. The double bed was wrapped in black sheets and off to the left side of the frame was a simple computer desk holding a laptop, monitor, keyboard and mouse. She could just make out a decent set of speakers on either end, though one was mostly cut off by the camera. And, of course, on the wall behind the bed was the traditional teenage poster shrine. 

A few bands had earned a place on the wall of fame, most of them pretty much what Kate would expect though she was genuinely shocked to see an Aly and AJ album cover tucked into one corner as if its owner was socially ashamed of the choice but determined to display it anyway. There were a couple of supercars and Kate made a mental note to see about turning up at Clark’s new place in Smallville in one just to annoy him. But it was the centre of the display that clearly had pride of place. Three posters, arranged like the three steps of a podium.

On the left, slightly lower than the others and, she assumed, in third place was a promotional picture for the Metropolis Meteors baseball team. A recent one too, Kate noted, this years going by the uniforms. To the right in second place was a photo taken just a few months ago and blown up to poster-sized proportions of Jonathan standing proudly with the Metropolis Spartans just days after they’d won the Super Bowl. He was holding a signed football and Kate was well aware how pleased Clark had been to give his son that opportunity even if it had meant taking a sports beat for a week or two. And in the middle….

Kate found it rather hard to look at the middle poster without bursting into fresh laughter. There, in pride of place, pole position amongst the outpourings of a teenage mind, was Kara. Well… okay, Supergirl, Kate corrected herself but close enough! It was a shot taken by James Olsen a few years ago very early in Supergirl’s career and Kate found herself quietly impressed that Jonathon had chosen this particular picture. After all there had to be countless offerings out there of Supergirl flying by with her short skit riding up a little too high, stunning legs frozen in all their glory by the camera lens.

Instead the picture showed the inside of a convenience store, a robber on the right and Supergirl on the left. James had captured the moment perfectly as Supergirl gently took a gun from unresisting fingers after talking the man into surrendering. No violence, no fighting, just the sheer presence of the woman from Krypton and her kind spirit changing hearts and minds wherever she went. Oh, sure, she looked gorgeous. Of course she did, Kate thought with another giggle, that was practically a super power all its own when it came to Kara. But this wasn’t a cheesecake picture. No… this was someone’s inspiration. This meant something to Jonathon far beyond a stunning ass and beautiful face. At least she really hoped it did for Clark’s sake… 

Which led her to what had set Kara down a path of non-stop laughter she was only now recovering from. In the foreground, holding the phone up for a selfie with that familiar endearing awkwardness, was Clark… and his face was moulded into the biggest, sulkiest pout he could possibly manage. His lower lip was stuck out so far it was probably in a different time zone and his eyes were open so wide Kate could have parked the Batwing on them. 

“Oh Rao that hurts….” Kara chuckled painfully as she hugged her stomach. “Poor Clark…”

“Only you would think that as your first thought.” Kate teased as she slid down to sit beside her wife and hold the phone up so they could both drink in the picture.

“What would yours be?”

“Can I get away with teasing him about this for a year straight or just a few months?”

“Ah…. That’s thought three.” Kara admitted with a blush.

“Three?”

“Right after: ‘what the hell do I send back’?”

“How about…. Better luck next time?”

“Not quite right.”

“You’ve got another kid, there’s still hope!”

“Definitely not!”

“Swap the suit for a skirt, it’ll help?”

“…. tempting….”

“Could be worse, could be Batwoman?”

“How’s that worse?”

“All of the posters of me are definitely NOT of the inspirational variety. Trust me, I checked.”

“Not helping….”

“Okay, okay… how about…. ‘That’s going to make telling them interesting.’?”

Kara thought for a moment then tapped it in, her finger hovering over the send button. “You sure? I always worry about… about how Clark has to feel lying to the boys.”

Kate shrugged and put an arm around her wife’s strong shoulders. “Me too. But it won’t last forever and he knows that. Frankly I think once they’re settled in to the farm he should tell them then. Better they know straight up before they find him… I dunno, lifting a pickup over his head or something stupid.”

“Clark wouldn’t…”

“Kara, I’ve seen him act as a jack while you changed the wheel on Ma’s pickup before now. He would. He will.”

Kara shrugged and quickly added “Sorry about that, owe you lunch! Hope you’re okay. Love K.” And sent it. She pulled the photo up again and they sat in silence for a moment.

“It’s a really good picture.” Kate said quietly. “James does great work. Though…” she squinted at the small screen. “What’s up with your right arm?”

“Oh it’s broken.” Kara said casually and she felt the double take from her wife.

“Wait, sorry, it’s what now?”

“Broken? I didn’t actually have my powers that day. I’d exhausted my reserves blowing up a killer robot, National City suffered a really bad earthquake, I broke my arm in the chaos, saw this happening right across the street from me and… well, I couldn’t just stand back and do nothing.” She winced, remembering that day all too clearly. “Getting out of my normal clothes was not fun!”

“So, and let me make sure I’ve got this right, in that picture you’re facing down an armed robber in a suit with zero bullet-resistance while you yourself are just a regular squishy person with one working arm?”

“Yep.”

“You don’t get to call what I do dangerous any more.” Kate said firmly. “Kara that was…”

“Stupid. Yeah, I know.” Kara sighed. “Believe me Alex and James remind me of that on a regular basis.”

“I was going to say brave.” Kate corrected gently. “I mean, yeah, stupid as all hell but if you hadn’t done it… you wouldn’t be you. The woman I fell in love with could never just walk on by when she sees someone hurting.”

“Thanks.” Kara snuggled in closer and kissed Kate’s cheek. “I do try not to make a habit of it though.”

“Oh I know.” Kate said, one hand brushing the back of Kara’s head and sending little shivers through the Kryptonian. “Also I’m uncomfortably aware that I’m a regular squishy human in a technically bullet-proof suit so I’m not gonna go jumping around in that particular moral minefield.”

Kara chuckled and patted Kate’s thigh. “I always said you were the smart one.”

“Talking of… you ever thought about how you’re going to handle telling the boys about your other side?”

“Me? Wouldn’t Kal just tell them about that…?”

“Probably not.” Kate said carefully. “Clark’s a bit of a dork at times but he’s really hot on letting you share your secrets on your own terms.”

“Well the boys are surely going to put it together in, like, five seconds.” Kara pointed out.

“Oh I’m sure they will. Which is why you probably want to be there when Clark decides to tell them.”

“You think I should?”

“Very much so. Let them get over the surprise in one quick burst then they can think about what it might mean for them.”

“That’s… actually a really good idea.”

“Also let me know when so I can drive us up there in something flashy and expensive to keep my Coolest Aunt title.”

Kara laughed and tried to grab Kate in a headlock only for her wife to squirm away. “You are such a brat!”

“Wonder where I’ve picked that up from?” Kate shot back with a wicked grin, tumbling forward and crawling away only for a hand to wrap around her ankle. She reached out for the big island in the middle of the kitchen then realised Kara was still just holding her foot. Curious she glanced back and saw Kara staring at her.

“Kara?”

“I… yeah, sorry, I just….” Kara blushed but didn’t look away or let go. “Sometimes I forget how beautiful you are and how ridiculously lucky I am.”

“Awwwww.” Kate teased, her own blush seemingly starting at her toes. “You know how much that means, right?”

“I.. yeah.” Kara admitted with a shy giggle.

“How about now?” Kate asked as she stretched forward, letting her body arc down and pushing her ass up.

“Oh my…. Kate…..” Kara’s hand twitched on Kate’s ankle as she slowly pulled her wife back towards her. “Come here….”

“Make me.” Kate grinned, wiggling her hips and trying - without much genuine effort - to escape. 

“Make you?” The words were practically a growl as Kara leapt forward, wrapping herself around the kneeling Kate and holding her still, her lips touching Kate’s right ear. “How’s this?”

“Good.” Kate meant to be all sexy seduction but it came out as a squeak as the weight and warmth of her wife filled her world.

“Now what else shall I make you do…” Kara purred, a hand wrapping under Kate and slowly sliding down her stomach. 

“Anything.” Kate groaned as a darting tongue caressed her earlobe.

“Mmm, anything?” The hand had reached Kate’s waist and was sliding slowly from one hip to the other.

“Anything.” Kate promised then decided to go for broke. “Anything you want. Use me. Abuse me. Anything you want… I’m yours.”

“Oh well when you put it like that…” There was a blur of movement and suddenly they were both naked and in a 69, Kate on top with Kara’s hands already holding her ass.

“Every time you cum I’ll start spanking, when you get me to cum I’ll stop…” Kara said a little indistinctly before her mouth was suddenly very busy indeed. Kate cried out and felt Kara’s hands clench a little on her firm cheeks in a little preview of what was to come.

“Sounds fucking fantastic to me.” Kate replied, lowering her head only to slowly start licking at Kara’s waiting sex. As much as she wanted to taste her wife she was quite happy to build up gradually if it meant earning a little punishment…


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later Kate was regretting agreeing to the proposal so easily. Oh the kitchen sex had been great - though, with Kara, when wasn’t the sex astonishing? - but letting herself get swayed into agreeing to go second had been sloppy. Now she was standing alone in their bedroom staring at the golden envelope she’d found on her pillow. It wasn’t addressed to anyone but, really, how many people could get an envelope in to her bedroom without her knowing about it? Besides it was sealed with a bright red kiss and the impression outlined in lipstick clearly belonged to Kara.

Wow…. When had that happened, Kate thought to herself. When had she come to know the gorgeous alien so well she could say with complete confidence that a lipstick kiss belonged to her wife? Not that it mattered of course. She could, it did and now she was just stalling. Which she always hated, especially when she caught herself doing it. Brave and bold, she reminded herself as she slit the envelope open with a finger.

She’d been expecting something long and complicated. Instead there was just a large gold card with eleven words picked out in black.

“Wardrobe. Car waiting downstairs at 7. See you soon my love.”

Suddenly suspicious Kate pulled open her side of the huge wardrobe that took up one side of the bedroom. Sure enough there, right in the middle of the rail, was a large gold garment bag with a silver zip down the middle. It was a little hard to miss owing to the bright gold material and the fact that Kara had removed every other item of clothing from the wardrobe. There was another note pinned to it which was even shorter than the one in the envelope.

“Wear nothing else or else.” 

“Well this is going to be interesting…” Kate muttered, pulling the bag down and placing it on the bed. She placed a hand on the zip and took a deep breath. She trusted Kara, of course she did… but she also knew that there was a really mischievous streak in the woman and she wouldn’t quite put it past her to dress Kate up in a pink turtleneck for their date. She pulled the zip down quickly, not wanting to torment herself with a slow reveal…. and whistled softly.

“Wow Kara…” She ran a finger over the soft white silk and felt all her worries vanish in an instant. Whatever else Kara was up to tonight gentle humiliation didn’t seem to be on the menu. She quickly changed into the dress, ditching her underwear in the process though she didn’t have much of a choice about that. There was another note on the inside of the garment bag which informed her the shoes were under the bed. Sure enough a single pair of golden… she supposed they were technically shoes waited for her. 

Kate checked the clock and saw she still had fifteen minutes to go so decided to indulge herself. Turning to the full length mirror built in to the wardrobe door she shook her head in disbelief at the woman staring back at her. 

The dress started at the floor, barely brushing the carpet before rising up to her hips. In front an aggressive slit between her legs ran to mid-thigh and showed off her figure which was even more stunning than usual thanks to the shoes. They had such a high heel she was practically walking on tip toe and they featured an extra support piece that ran up from the back of her ankle with an additional loop to slip around her leg just to make sure they stayed on. Two extra slits, one either side, ran over her hips and showed flashed of skin as she walked and turned, her tattoos adding an extra layer of tease to the show.

Still the bottom half of the dress was practically demure compared to the top. From a point just above her naval two small, stretched diamonds of silk reached up to brush the tops of her shoulders, almost invisible strands of fabric looping over and down her back to keep them in place. From the inside edges of the diamonds - aligned, Kate couldn’t help noticing, with her nipples - were two silver tubes, one either side. They ran up through her cleavage to merge at her throat and wrap around her neck as if they were a collar. 

Kate gave a few experimental twists and turns but to her surprise everything stayed pretty much where it should. She suspected Kara had paid an awful lot of money for the dress but at least the price tag had included some serious structural engineering. The result was something she could be comfortable showing off in - or, indeed, being shown off in - and not worry too much about an errant camera catching something it shouldn’t. Even the lack of underwear didn’t seem like a problem. Which was handy as there was no way she could wear anything without it being very, very obvious.

She had already slicked her hair back, a parting on the left side lending the rest of her close-cropped cut a frozen wave effect to the right. Kara hadn’t mentioned anything else but she couldn’t help adding her own touch with silver lipstick to match the odd tubes that wrapped around her neck. Satisfied she headed downstairs and, sure enough, a black limo rolled up bang on seven.

The ride through National City didn’t take long, fifteen minutes at the outside, then Kate found herself deposited at the VIP entrance of Shatter, a very select club in the middle of possibly the trendiest area in town. That caught her by surprise as it wasn’t really the sort of place Kara would usually pick for anything. The guard on the door smiled as she entered, gesturing her inside and into the waiting hands of a gorgeous brunette with the air of a true professional.

“Ah, Mrs Kane, so good to see you. I was told to take you straight through.”

“Uh, thank you.” Kate said, following her hostess. “If I may ask, through to where?”

“To your table for the evening of course.” The brunette said with a knowing smile. “A glass of Moët & Chandon is waiting for you though….” She looked around conspiratorially and lowered her voice. “I took the liberty of substituting a 1985 vintage rather than the 86 requested.”

Kate blinked, her mind resetting into the upper echelons of society she occasionally had to work with to get business done in the modern world. 86… 86…. “Oh, of course. While not the disaster of 87 the 86’s were rather…. variable, if I’m being generous.”

The hostess smiled and to Kate’s experienced eye it seemed genuine. “Precisely. Our own in-house offerings are at the upper end of what was produced but the 85 is far superior. In my opinion, at least.”

Kate smiled and nodded. “Your opinion is dangerously close to unarguable fact. Thank you for your consideration.”

1986 Kate thought with a small, private smile. She had to admit it was a sweet touch using the year of her birth but it must have put the club in something of a bind. They would, of course, have filled the order as requested… but clearly their hostess had guessed tonight was something special and had taken a substantial risk not only altering the requirements but telling Kate about it. They were just about to pass through the last door into the club proper when the hostess paused and lowered her voice.

“Mrs Kane… please forgive me for saying this but… it’s thanks to your efforts that my sister managed to get out of a very…. unfortunate situation in Gotham. What you’ve done for people… for entire neighbourhoods there… it’s meant the world to us.”

“You’re welcome.” Kate said in the same low voice. “And if either you or your sister have any suggestions on what myself and Wayne Enterprises can do to make things better please send them to my office marked with ‘Shatter’. I promise you they’ll get to my desk.”

“Thank you. If there’s anything at all I can do to help make your evening a more pleasant experience tonight please let me know and it will be done.”

“I just might take you up on that.” Kate said with a smile, knowing that in an establishment like this such a broad offer was a risk all of its own. The rules in places with such an exclusive clientele could often be rather flexible and rarely in favour of the employee.


	3. Chapter 3

She was ushered through the door and into the main room of the club. It was a curious arrangement with a relatively small stage in the centre surrounded by three tiered layers of booths, all of which curved round in a crescent shape to make sure the occupants couldn’t be seen by anyone around them. The only breaks in the circular room were two matching corridors slipped in between the booths. The one Kate walked down was luxuriously carpeted with the black walls of the booths providing an almost tunnel-like feel. At the end of the corridor were two sets of steps, one either side, leading to the upper tiers… but the hostess took her to a ground level table exactly halfway around the arc between the corridors.

To Kate’s surprise the booth was empty save for a single glass of champagne bubbling gently in the exact centre of the table. She slipped in, making sure to lift herself clear of the curved bench seat so as not to catch the dress. The hostess waited patiently until Kate was seated in the middle of the booth.

“Dinner has already been ordered Mrs Kane and will be served after our opening act tonight.” Kate thought she caught the ghost of a smile on the pretty face but decided not to push. There was clearly a surprise coming and she trusted Kara to make it a good one. “When you need another drink just push this button for service.” She pointed to a small control pad on the edge of the booth with two buttons. The top one pulsed slowly with a dark blue backlight and was the one she was pointing at.

“The second button toggles the privacy light. We will, of course, not disturb you if it’s on.”

Kate wondered what, exactly, a privacy light was in a club like this but her hostess clearly noticed the unasked question. “If you care to look at the booth two to the right of the one directly in front of you…”

Kate followed the slight nod of her head and smiled as she saw what the hostess meant. The booth was just like hers but shinning just above it was a soft white light. The fitting was angled down and mixed with the darkness of the booth effectively blocked any casual attempt to see inside. Even if she made a concentrated effort she could only really make out the outline of three figures sitting inside, details were completely wiped away.

“Impressive.” She said and meant it. After all it was a very simple solution to a complicated problem and even with every booth turning their lights on it wouldn’t intrude on the show. 

“We like to think so. The booths are, of course, all soundproofed to prevent casual conversation being overheard although raised voices will still carry.”

“I wonder how you found that out.” Kate said with a raised eyebrow and was impressed all over again at the hostess keeping a straight face.

“Exactly how you’re thinking we found out.” She said and Kate caught the tiniest wink before the woman gave her a small bow. “If there’s nothing else right now Mrs Kane….”

“No. No everything’s perfect, thank you.”

“Then enjoy your evening with us and please call if you need anything.”

She walked away leaving Kate alone which was an odd feeling in the embrace of the booth. It even had a roof above her making it feel a little like sitting in an oversized hockey puck. She let her eyes wander around the club but there wasn’t much to see. Just the tiers of booths opposite her, the occasional interior blocked from view by its privacy light and the empty podium in the middle bathed in white light from above.

Without warning the light shut off, plunging the club into near-darkness. As Kate’s eyes adjusted she realised there was the dimmest of dim mood lighting built into the top of the booth letting her pick out the outline of her glass on the table. She forced herself to sit still and resist wishing for her cowl. After all sitting in pitch blackness after lights out was very much a Bat thing…

A single spot snapped on and Kate forgot to breathe. Somehow a piano had appeared in the middle of the podium, its polished black surface reflecting every point of light as the pianist raised her hands over the keys and paused, waiting for her cue. A cue which was clearly going to come from the vision lying on her side atop the musical instrument.

Kate didn’t know where to start, her eyes flying up and down the figure picked out in the light. Black silk, that was the first thing she managed to get a mental grasp on. It looked like her wife was dressed in a single piece of black silk… but dressed was an entirely inadequate term. It was as if someone had taken a long ribbon of fabric and wrapped her in it before pulling it so tight it clung like a second skin. Her right shoulder and arm was bare, golden skin forming a stunning contrast between the blackness of the dress and the piano beneath her. The silk curved around her neck before racing down to hug her hips and bind her legs only… only here whoever had wrapped her had left increasingly large gaps between layers letting her spectacular figure shine through beneath the darkness. It ended with the silk twisting down her right calf to tie around her ankle, her left leg bare from just above the knee down.

Even then the sledgehammer to Kate’s libido wasn’t finished. She dragged her eyes back up and just stared at the beautiful face. Blue eyes sparkled back, the left peaking out from behind a waterfall of blonde hair tumbling down past her shoulder, the dark red lipstick lending her an even more seductive air. It was all Kate could do not to leap over the table, scoop her wife up in her arms and charge to the nearest bed or, if one wasn’t available within twenty feet, table.

“You’re beautiful.” Kate whispered knowing Kara would hear her. She caught the little proud, private smile… and it was only then that she saw the microphone tucked into the silk wrapping around her wife’s neck. 

“Oh no…” Kate whimpered as she realised what was about to happen. Not dressed like that… surely not! How much self-control did Kara think she had!

The piano sounded softly at some unseen signal and Kara started to sing.

“No more talk of darknessForget these wide-eyed fearsI'm here, nothing can harm youMy words will warm and calm you"

It was a gentle song and Kate dimly recognised it from one of the musicals Kara insisted they watched whenever Kate wasn’t quick enough to grab the remote… but it didn’t matter where it came from or what it was. Kara’s heavenly voice reached out and while it visited the entire room it was clear she was singing for an audience of one.

“Let me be your freedomLet daylight dry your tearsI'm here, with you, beside youTo guard you and to guide you”

Kate could feel herself on the edge of tears but didn’t give a damn. Kara’s voice was smooth and perfect, low in her range as she sang and pledged herself to her wife in front of the anonymous crowd. 

“Say you love me every waking moment,  
turn my head with talk of summertime...  
Say you need me with you now and always...  
Promise me that all you say is true  
that's all I ask of you”

Kate’s jaw dropped open. Suddenly Kara had shifted gears and was virtually singing opera. Yet every word was crystal clear, the pitch and tone note perfect. This, Kate realised, was a duet…. And Kara was singing both parts as if it was the most natural thing in the world, swapping between drastically different styles at will. It added another layer of beauty to the performance and left Kate speechless. 

“Let me be your shelter  
let me be your light  
You're safe, No one will find you  
your fears are far behind you…”

Kara shifted back to the softer, lower tone as she slid gracefully off the piano - a little too gracefully, the pilot light of rational thought still burning in Kate’s mind pointed out, it had to be flight-assisted - and slinked her way to the edge of the stage. Kate thought she could actually hear the sound of every eyeball in the place moving as one, captivated by the movement of the vision in the spotlight.

“All I want is freedom,  
a world with no more night  
and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me…”

Her voice soared back up and took the audience with her, Kate feeling for one crazy moment like they were flying again, just as they had been in the arctic, lazily keeping pace with the polar bears and revealing in the unbelievable moment together.

“Then say you'll share with me  
one love, one lifetime  
let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you...  
anywhere you go, let me go too  
Christine, that's all I ask of you…”

The gentle flight suddenly picked up speed, Kara letting her power shine through in every note yet still gentle, the words never overwhelmed. 

“Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...  
say the word and I will follow you…”

Kate caught the tiny smile on Kara’s face as she paused, let the audience hang for a split second and the anticipation build as they hung weightless at the top of an arc, waiting for gravity to catch them once more.

“Share each day with me,  
each night, each morning…”

There was an audible gasp from the room as somehow Kara brought the two voices together to seemingly let two voices spiral in harmony. How she was doing it Kate had no idea but that didn’t matter. The one and only thing that did was her wife standing in the light, shining like the sun. 

“Say you love me...

You know I do...

Love me - that's all I ask of you”

The music swelled and Kara let her gaze sweep the club, taking advantage of the break in the lyrics to turn in a slow circle, making everyone feel like they’d been noticed… but there was no doubt she only had eyes for the woman she’d started and finished with. 

“Anywhere you go let me go too  
Love me - that's all I ask of you…”

The last lines had so much power and emotion in them Kate almost burst into tears. As Kara finished Kate did the only thing she could think of and whispered into the storm of applause rolling around the room.

“I love you.”

The smile could have been in response to the audience reaction but Kara’s eyes never left Kate and she mouthed the words “love you too” before turning to play her part to the end. To Kate’s surprise someone actually threw a rose from… somewhere. She’d never thought that happened outside of slightly cheesy movies. Still there was no doubt Kara deserved it. Only, as it turned out, the end was still someway off. Kate had assumed Kara would step off the stage and come to join her but, instead, the pianist started playing again and Kara had time to wink at her wife before launching into the next number.

Six songs. It felt like an eternity to Kate. On the one hand she could watch and listen to Kara perform like this for ever. She was mesmerising, every movement capturing the eye and the heart even as her voice enthralled the ears and ensnared the soul. On the other… Kate could feel her heart beating faster with every passing minute, the desire to hold her wife growing white hot as the frustration built. 

To her relief Kara announced her last number about five seconds before Kate would have rushed the stage and swept the blonde into her arms, audience or no. Even that seemed calculated to drive Kate nuts as she launched into I Feel The Earth Move by Carole King. It was one of Kara’s favourite songs and one that Kate could never quite resist pointing out had an entirely different meaning for a Kryptonian considering what one errant stomp could do to the planet. 

None of that was a huge problem for Kate in and of itself. What was proving trickier was scrambling to hold on to her self-control as Kara swayed to the music, somehow turning the performance into the most erotic thing Kate had ever seen while never breaking eye contact with her wife. She finished by plucking a champagne glass from a passing host and toasting the room before the house lights slammed off once more.

“You look like you needed this.” 

Kate jumped, actually jumped, with surprise at the voice purring into her ear and the cool feel of a glass in her hand. Under cover of darkness Kara had moved silently into the booth and Kate could hear the proud smile in her wife’s voice.

“You are amazing!” Kate said after the champagne got some moisture back in her throat. “Beautiful talented…. “ She stuttered to a halt as her eyes adjusted to the dim mood lighting and she made out Kara’s face just inches away.

“Did I finally leave you speechless?”

Kate just nodded, carefully putting the glass down before reaching out to cup Kara’s cheek. She tried to find the words but found herself utterly captivated by the sparkling steel blue eyes staring back at her, the mischievous glint doing nothing but add to Kara’s charm.

“You… you’re… you were….” Once more she stammered into silence but this time Kara took pity on her.

“Super?” She suggested with a giggle and the joke broke the spell, at least enough for Kate to regain the power of speech. 

“I was thinking perfect but that works too.” Kate said softly. She was about to lean in for a kiss when a soft chime rang in the booth. 

“Oh, perfect timing, I’m starving!” Kara said with a wicked smile, pulling back to what could be seen as a ‘respectable’ distance if the person looking happened to be both very discrete and legally blind. 

“What? Hey, no…” Kate started to protest but was interrupted by the arrival of their hostess with two waiters in tow. 

“You’ve *got* to be kidding….” Kate whispered with a pleading look but Kara was clearly enjoying frustrating her wife and had no intention of sending their meal back for a few minutes of privacy. 

Which, Kate had to admit as she reluctantly tucked into the starter, might have been for the best. The hostess had a confident look about her as the waiters delivered two helpings of tempura oysters served with a horseradish mayonnaise and the first mouthful proved that she was completely justified in her assessment. 

“Oh wow…” Kate breathed, looking over at Kara and enjoying the bliss on the Kryptonian’s face as the flavour washed over her. 

“You’re not kidding!” 

“I take it everything’s satisfactory?” Their hostess asked with a small, private smile.

“Very much so, yes!” Kara said enthusiastically and Kate couldn’t help but let out a chuckle at what she was fairly sure had to be a unique response to that question, at least in this establishment. After all the sort of people that could afford to make this a regular venue usually considered quiet appreciation to be the order of the day. 

“The main course will be served in fifteen minutes.” The hostess said clearly trying to maintain the professionalism expected of her in this venue while indicating a small silver plate set between the two women. “I would recommend indulging in our orange sorbet once you’re finished with the oysters, it’s an excellent palette cleanser.”

Once again she proved to be absolutely correct and by the time the main course arrived somehow Kate felt like she hadn’t eaten at all. The perfectly seared steak practically melted in her mouth and the knowing “kosher of course” from Kara made it all the sweeter. In between bites she indulged in watching the sheer ecstasy on Kara’s face as she forced herself to eat at normal speeds despite clearly wanting to wolf down the entire plate and ask for seconds. Actually, Kate thought to herself with a private smile, make that twelfths from the way Kara was twitching with the effort of self control.


	4. Chapter 4

After the plates had been cleaned away Kara carefully snuggled back into Kate’s side, making sure not to accidentally bump either of their full stomachs. They’d asked for a half hour before desert to let the food coma settle a little and Kate gently stroked the back of Kara’s head.

“You are just…. The best.” Kate said, still a little lost for words.

“Awww, you really think so?” Kara said trying to play it up but not quite able to keep genuine doubt from sneaking in.

“Kara… we’ve been married for two years and we haven’t had one fight.” Kate raised a finger to cut off the inevitable protest. “That thing on Apokalypse doesn’t count, you were mind controlled.”

“What about the Ben and Jerry’s… incident?”

“Stealing - yes, stealing - the last of the chocolate chip cookie dough does not count as a fight.”

“It felt like a fight.”

“It felt like a wrestling match. A very naked, enjoyable and as it turned out cold wrestling match.”

“It wasn’t my fault the tub popped open.”

“No but I’m not sure you can say the same for the brief burst of heat vision that made it just warm enough to slide out onto my everything.”

“I missed!”

“Really? What were you aiming for?”

“Your butt of course.”

“I was face up at the time.”

“I didn’t say it was an easy shot….”

“Regardless, still not a fight.”

“You tied me up for a full day as punishment!”

“Did you enjoy it?”

“You tied me up for twenty four hours and didn’t waste a second of it. Of course I enjoyed it!”

“See, not a fight.” Kate grinned and kissed Kara’s forehead. “Besides if I remember rightly you got me back.”

“Me? No, no definitely not. I’d never do such a thing.”

“Well that was as convincing as Brainy claiming to have no interest in quantum mechanics.”

“No idea what you’re talking about.”

“I’d have thought you’d remember delivering the first super spanking.”

Kara blushed and squirmed against Kate’s side. “You’d think….”

“Well I say the first… I wonder if Kal’s ever….”

“Ewwww no! No no no.”

“I mean, Lois seems like the sort who’d…”

“Stop that train of thought right there or no dessert for you.”

“That’s more of a threat where you’re concerned my love.” Kate grinned only to be caught off guard by the knowing, confident look on Kara’s face.

“Well not this time. Trust me you’re going to want desert.”

“What? Why?”

“You’ll see….” A warm hand slid along Kate’s thigh, the silk cool where it was pressed into her skin. “Don’t worry, you’re going to like it.”

“I’m sure I will.” Kate breathed, reaching out to turn Kara’s head slightly and kiss her.

“Mmmm, you’d think after all this time I’d get used to that.” Kara purred as they came up for air.

“Get used to what?”

“You kissing me. You’d think it’d become… normal, somehow. But every single time it feels like I’m kissing you for the first time. Excited butterflies in my stomach, desperation to find out what you taste like, sample your scent, feel your warmth…”

“Let me know if it gets normal and I’ll try harder.” Kate breathed and Kara swallowed hard, forcing down her desire.

“You do know how hard it is to play this out to the end and not just jump you here and now, right?” The Kryptonian asked with a pained smile.

“Hey as far as I’m concerned I’d have happily fucked you on the piano for the entire club to watch.” Kate said as she gently walked her fingers down Kara’s thigh to her knee then back up to her hip.

“Bit more of a show than I intended…”

“But also just about the only thing that could have topped that performance!” Kate whispered as her fingertips swirled over the exposed skin of Kara’s shoulder, arm and chest.

“What can I say, you’re inspiring.” Kara groaned quietly as Kate started a maddening tap-tap-tap pattern against her chest. 

“Really? What am I inspiring you to do right now?”

“Tie you to the seat so I get to finish my surprise.”

“Mmm, not bad but… how about…. Now?” Kate said and savaged Kara with another kiss that was pure unbridled passion. She ‘forced’ her wife back into the seat, pushing her hands down to the sides and straddling her legs, making sure the blonde was underneath her as she brought everything she knew about sexual domination into play.

“Uhhh…..” It took Kara a moment to recover her senses after Kate broke away, tongue lingering to lick Kara’s lips as they parted. 

“Come on….” Kate teased, grinding herself slowly on to Kara’s thighs. “What do I inspire you to do now…?”

There was silence for a moment and the look of pure need on Kara’s face immediately made Kate’s top ten list. Then there was a moment of super speed, a tiny blur of movement and Kate found herself sitting back on the booth seat, her hands at her sides…. And the echo of a tiny noise that sounded suspiciously like a clink of metal ringing in the air.

“Hey….” Kate went to raise her arms and found her hands well and truly captured by two pairs of handcuffs that seemed to lead down behind the seat one on either side.

“I did warn you…” Kara grinned, eying Kate up hungrily. “But I’m glad you ignored me. It’s going to make this so much more fun.”

“Make what…?” Kate asked suspiciously. 

The privacy warning rang and Kara breathed a sigh of relief. “Well… this, actually.” She said and slid soundlessly down to the floor, arranging herself neatly under the table between Kate’s legs. She rested her head on Kate’s bare thigh and looked up, her blue eyes framed perfectly by the tumbling fringe and taking Kate’s breath away.

“I wanted tonight to be special.” Kara said softly. “Not just because of the occasion but for everything you’ve meant to me… and everything I know we’re going to do together in the years to come.”

“You don’t need to…”

“I know but I want to anyway.” Kara smiled and Kate wasn’t entirely sure it was a good news kind of look. “And I couldn’t think of a better way to make it special than by doing something I’d never have the courage to do before I met you.”

“Mmmm, should I be worried about this?” Kate asked, unable to tear her eyes away from the beautiful face gazing up at her.

“A little… but mostly you should just feel gooooooooood.” Kara purred as she broke their shared look, turned her head and kissed Kate’s thigh. Slowly, torturously slowly, she started to make her way up towards Kate’s core and suddenly Kate had no doubt about her wife’s intentions.

“Oh no… you wouldn’t…”

The only response was the lips pressed against Kate’s thigh turning up in a wicked grin and Kate swallowed hard. “You would… wouldn’t you?”

This time the answer was rather unambiguous as Kara turned her head and buried her face between Kate’s spread thighs, tongue lapping urgently as both women were suddenly very grateful that Kara had thought not to include underwear for Kate’s outfit. 

Kate stretched to the limits of her bondage, grabbed one of the scattered throw pillows and rammed it behind her as she hooked both thighs over Kara’s shoulders, angling her legs up to give her wife better access while at least giving the impression she was still sitting normally in the booth. Kate groaned… then froze for a moment as the hostess stepped into view around the edge of the booth.

Instantly Kate’s mind slipped into analysis mode. The table itself had a modesty panel around the front to prevent any accidental up-skirt views from outside and the tabletop extended far enough that she was pretty sure Kara would be invisible. Nor would it be too obvious that Kate… wasn’t exactly sitting comfortably, though she was hardly complaining about the current arrangement. The cushion behind her back meant she wasn’t sprawled awkwardly and Kara being missing could be explained easily enough with a trip to the bathroom.

So far, so good.

What was slightly trickier to explain was why Kate currently couldn’t raise her hands off the seat. As she couldn’t think of a good excuse she tried to play it cool and let the hostess talk first.

“I trust this is a convenient time?”


	5. Chapter 5

Kate thought, just for a moment, about asking for five minutes and using that time to beg Kara to either hurry up or wait until after the coffee had been served. The warning squeeze of a hand on her thigh, accompanied by the tiniest burst of super speed licking at her sex was enough to dissuade her of that idea!

“Of course, though how you’re topping the main course I have no idea.” Kate said, instantly regretting the phrasing as Kara casually slipped a finger inside her in response. 

The hostess nodded and signalled the waiter to step inside the booth and lay out the two plates and small china pots he was carrying on a large black tray. Each tray held a dozen cream puffs, their pastry looking so light they threatened to fly away while the hot chocolate sauce in the pots smelt divine in the enclosed space. The waiter adjusted one of the pots, got a nod of confirmation from the hostess and left. Much to Kate’s concern the woman herself stayed put, turning to face Kate directly, her back to booth’s opening and the club beyond.

Kate wondered what on earth to say… and then she saw the brief glance from the hostess at the empty seat where Kara should be. Then the slightly longer look at - or, rather, through - the table. Then the knowing smile as the hostess held her hands crossed in front of her at waist height.

“Mrs Kane, I said at the start of the evening that if there was anything you needed you only had to ask.” She said and there was an almost seductive air to the words. “May I suggest that this would include, for example, assisting you with your meal should your hands be… unavailable.”

It took everything Kate had not to gape in shock at the logical leap that deduction had taken. It was rare enough she came across it in super villains, let alone someone working this sort of job. Whoever this person was she was vastly overqualified! 

“I should, perhaps, mention that Mrs Danvers indicated this was a service you may require.”

And just like that everything slammed into place. Kara really had been very, very thorough in her planning… and this woman was clearly in on it. Not that Kate minded in the least of course. While Kara’s attentions were the closest thing to heaven she could imagine it did suck only having the inside of a booth to look at.

“On one condition.” Kate said with a smile. “Actually make that two.”

“And they would be?” 

“That you sit and talk to me while you’re doing so. Current… circumstances… might call for a little help but I’ve always hated the class thing.”

“And the second?”

“That you tell me your name now and call my office in Gotham tomorrow.”

“For… what reason?” The voice was still professional but guarded. Clearly, Kate thought, such offers weren’t unheard of here and seemingly were rarely above board.

“Because I’d like to talk to you about potential job openings in Wayne Enterprises and whether any of them would fit your skills.” Kate said. “And before you ask, no, the interview doesn’t involve a couch of any sort.”

“Why?”

“You clearly have considerable skills and… I’m curious what you’d like to do with them if given the chance.”

“Thank you but that doesn’t really answer my question.”

“True but the fact you spotted that does.” Kate said, grateful that Kara was going very, very easy at that moment. “Look I just enjoy working with people who are switched on and want to do interesting things. They tend to be the sort who change the world and I can’t imagine why I’d want to employ anyone else. I think you might be just the sort of person I’m looking for and I’d like to talk to you about it. That’s it, straight up.”

“In that case…” The hostess paused for a moment before smiling warmly. “It’s Elizabeth Murphy and I’d be happy to agree to both conditions.”

“Great! I…” Kate broke off as Kara decided that’d be the perfect moment to reward her wife for what she was pretty sure would be a new hire by the end of the week. The tiny burst of freeze breath made Kate jump and she wanted to moan so badly as Kara followed it up with a warm tongue soothing her clit that it was almost physically painful to hold back.

“Elizabeth…” Kate ground out as she tried to keep at least some self control in the face of her superhuman wife’s determined assault. “I don’t suppose you’d let me in on what my wonderful wife told you about this part of the evening?”

Elizabeth laughed softly. “She did say you were fast. I’m afraid Mrs Kane…”

“Kate, please.” 

“I’m afraid… Kate… that I’m part of her plan.”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” Kate said and this time she couldn’t quite stifle the groan. 

“Let’s say… I’m pretty sure Mrs Danvers isn’t in the bathroom right now. She also asked me to help you with dessert….”

“Oh no…” Kate sighed as she recognised that look. “What’s the catch?”

“She… said to only serve one pastry at a time and only when you’d… ‘earned it’.”

“I’m gonna kill her.” Kate muttered so quietly only Kara could hear. “I…” She broke off as Kara suddenly slid a second finger inside Kate’s eager body and doubled her efforts with her lips and tongue. Immediately Kate felt her body shudder as she tumbled over the edge. With a monumental effort she managed to keep silent and could feel Kara giggling against her skin. Still she couldn’t completely hide the reaction and it was immediately obvious Elizabeth had noticed too.

Without a word Elizabeth delicately scooped up one of the bite-size pastries with a silver spoon, somehow dunked it in the warm chocolate sauce and offered it up to Kate’s lips. Rolling her eyes in exasperation Kate slipped her mouth around the spoon and almost had a second orgasm on the spot from the delicate mix of flavours. 

“Our dessert chef is particularly proud of this dish.” Elizabeth said casually, covering the momentary distraction with consummate ease. 

“He should be! That’s amazing!” Kate said as her tongue darted across her lips to capture any remaining chocolate sauce. She let a wicked smile settle on her face as she looked right at Elizabeth. “Best thing I’ve experienced all day.”

Elizabeth couldn’t quite catch the giggle in time and Kate just had time to think it was a very cute sound before Kara took exception to being outclassed by pastry. Safely obscured by the table and, of course, Kate herself Kara didn’t need to hold back and let her hands and mouth fly at superhuman speed. Kate had been expecting something like that to happen yet even so she found herself wishing she could grip the edge of the table. Instead she wrapped her fingers around the edge of the seat and focused on keeping her eyes locked on Elizabeth as the second climax rocked her.

Another pastry was dutifully offered up and it wasn’t until Kate lent forward to take it that she realised how Elizabeth was so unerringly reading her. No matter how good Kate might be at hiding the physical signs of her pleasure the dress Kara had selected for her exposed her body from neck to navel. Of course Elizabeth could tell what was going on, she could easily see Kate’s pulse throbbing and her body sucking in air or trembling in pleasure!

“So…” Kate said, trying to find a distraction from the already-building pressure between her thighs. “How do you know Kara?”

“I… met Mrs Danvers…”

“Kara, please.” Kate interrupted. “At this point it feels a little redundant not to be on a first name basis don’t you think?”

“I… yes Mrs… uh… yes Kate.” Elizabeth blushed and looked down bashfully. “Sorry, that’s something I’m really not used to doing while I’m working.”

“Get used to it.” Kate offered. “It’s a good life skill. And a far better one than getting used to serving others. Now, I interrupted?”

“Yes. Uh, well, Kara was researching an article on the lifestyles of the rich and infamous. Someone put her on to me as a potential source and…. “ She blushed again and missed Kate shivering in pleasure as Kara found a particularly sensitive spot.

“A… and?” Kate prompted.

“And I turned her down. One of the big points of this job is discretion.” Elizabeth looked ashamed and Kate realised what the problem was immediately.

“There’s no shame in that.” She said quietly. “Especially if the people you were being discrete about have the power to make… make….” She shuddered, her words lost in a moan that she couldn’t even come close to hiding. “…make sure you’re… you’re discrete.” She managed to get out before giving a quiet cry as Kara rewarded her for her efforts with a burst of vibrations through her fingers that pushed her over the edge.

It turned out to be perfect timing as it was impossible for Elizabeth to continue feeling ashamed with Kate Kane shuddering through an obvious orgasm just inches away from her, a mix of lust, desire and embarrassment on her striking features. She offered up another bite but just as Kate sucked it into her mouth Kara started slamming her fingers in and out of Kate’s sex. At the same time she sent a tiny jet of cold air over Kate’s clit followed by her warm tongue racing over the sensitive nub. 

“Mmmpppphhh!” Kate yelled, her lips clamping together to avoid spraying cream across the booth. Even as she started to come down there was a movement in front of her and she focused, with effort, on another pastry treat being held up. 

She could feel Kara giggling against her thigh and was suddenly in no doubt a repeat performance was on the cards. Well two could play at that game! As she lent forward to capture the offering she slammed her thighs as tightly as she could around Kara’s head, trapping her just far enough away to stop her bringing her lips and tongue into play. Of course if Kara really wanted to get to her wife there wasn’t anything Kate could do to contain her but Kara was still, just about, playing fair. Thanking all the chefs in heaven that the cream puffs were so light they practically melted in the mouth Kate swallowed the mess she already had at the same moment she took the next. That, too, quickly vanished and she released the pressure on Kara.

“Impressive!” Elizabeth said with a big, beaming smile. Kate returned it then felt her eyes roll back in her head as Kara showed her own praise - and annoyance- by adding a third finger to her assault. 

“Di… discretion?” Kate asked through gritted teeth and Elizabeth nodded her understanding.

“I turned her down… but someone clearly decided not to take the risk. When I left work three goons jumped me, dragged me into the trunk of a car and drove me to the docks.” She shuddered at the memory but continued. “They… they put me in a box with a cement mixer above it. Told me they were going to drown me in cement then take the box out to sea and throw it in a few miles off-shore.”

“What… happened?” Kate asked, determined to resist the sensational efforts of her wife long enough to hear the rest of the story.

“Kara walked in.” Elizabeth said and she couldn’t quite hide the star-struck awe at the memory. “Bold as anything, just stepped into the warehouse, told them who she was and started asking questions.”

“Sounds… like my… wife.” Kate said with a grin. “Bold, brave and completely oblivious to danger.” There was the tiniest ‘harumph’ from under the table and Kara nipped the sensitive skin of Kate’s inner thigh in retribution.

“They had no idea what to do. She knew their names, what seemed like their entire life story and even who they worked for! Told them all of that information was set to go to press unless she got back to stop it. What choice did they have?”

And all of which would have been almost trivially easy for Kara to get hold of with her super senses Kate though in the privacy of her own head. 

“So what happened?”

Elizabeth seemed to realise Kate needed the quick version so just chuckled quietly. “They let me go and answered her questions. In exchange she agreed not to mention their names if they sold out anyone else involved. Traded three idiots for thirty players. It was incredible!”

“She is that ohhhh….” Kate cut off the cry that she desperately wanted to give but wouldn’t let Kara have the satisfaction of hearing. She knew her body was rewarding the eager blonde with her own dessert anyway, no way was she giving in so easily to furthering her gentle humiliation! 

Another pastry was carefully scooped up and Kate let this one sit on her tongue, savouring the taste as it slowly melted away. Not only was it well worth enjoying but it was a little resistance to Kara as well, a clear statement she wasn’t afraid of her giving her another orgasm mid-mouthful. Besides there were only five bite-sized morsels left now, how much worse could it get?

She got her answer immediately as she felt Kara shuffle around a little, the three fingers corkscrewing around each other and the top of Kara’s tongue resting against Kate’s sex. She felt, rather than heard, the delighted giggle at what the blonde was about to do and clenched her fingers into the seat.

“Sorry Elizabeth…” Kate gasped, the anticipation building in her and sending little random sparks through her body. “I might not be good company for a while.”

“That’s impossible Mrs K… Kate.” Elizabeth said with a blatantly flirtatious look that really didn’t help quench the fires raging in Kate. “Good luck!”

“Thanks.” Kate said with a warm smile then her body shuddered as Kara started pumping her hand back and forth, random bursts of super speed and vibration adding levels of stimulation most humans would never experience. Kate couldn’t fight it… so she didn’t. She let go of her body completely, allowing it to shift and writhe as it wished, trusting in the various privacy measures to protect her modesty to the rest of the world. Instead she put her whole focus, every ounce of her willpower, into not screaming Kara’s name or, worse, begging her for more.

Three huge orgasms washed over Kate in quick succession and Elizabeth eagerly provided her ‘reward’ after each one. Kate somehow managed to get through each while maintaining her determined silence though every groan and growl that snuck through brought a slightly warmer shade of pink to her cheeks and chest as the blush grew deeper. As the eighth mouthful slid down her throat she felt Kara pause, giving her time to catch her breath. For a moment Kate regretted her hands being locked to the seat not because it left her helpless before her wife but because she couldn’t reach out and gently stroke that soft blonde hair as Kara deserved for the amazing job she was doing.

Kate looked up at Elizabeth and caught her staring with slightly more than professional interest. Well Kate could hardly blame her for that. She was well aware what sort of show she was putting on and if nothing else being rich in this sort of establishment did buy you privacy.

“Still good?” Kate asked quietly trying not to pant between words. The surprise on Elizabeth’s face was seriously cute as she realised the question was aimed at her.

“I… yes.” She blushed and glanced away for a moment. “Sorry. It’s… “ She actually seemed to be on the verge of tears and Kate felt her wife’s hand reach up and gently pop open the cuff on Kate’s right wrist. She reached out and placed her hand on Elizabeth’s shoulder much to the brunette’s surprise. 

“Take your time.” Kate said softly and wasn’t surprised to see that Elizabeth’s eyes were damp as she turned back to face her. 

“It’s just that… I think it’s fair to say I’ve seen and done some pretty… weird things in my time here.” Elizabeth said softly. “Some of it not particularly pleasant. That might be the first time anyone’s ever asked how I’m doing.”

Kate’s expression hardened for a moment as she wondered how difficult it would be for them to find an excuse to let Batwoman visit the place and have a heart-to-heart with the management. “Alright, two things…” Kate said carefully, keeping her temper under control. “No, make that three. Firstly, and most importantly, you know you absolutely do not need to be doing this, right?”

“Oh I know!” Elizabeth said quickly. “Mrs Dan… Kara… already had a very long talk with me about that. No, I actually do want to do this. I mean….” She blushed shyly and ran her eyes up and down Kate’s body with a nervous grin. “How could I say no?”

Kate chuckled and shrugged as best she could with one arm still chained to the seat. “Modesty prevents me answering. Second you can forget about coming for an interview. Job’s yours if you want it.”

“What? Uh… I mean… what job, exactly?”

“We can run through that when we talk outside of… this place.” Kate cast an eye around the booth and what little she could see outside of it as if debating where best to swing the wrecking ball. “And you’re under no obligation to say yes to that, either. But if and when we talk I want you to be honest with me, nothing you can say will lose you that opportunity, okay?”

“I… okay. Thank… thank you.” Elizabeth sounded a little stunned and Kate decided a little more explanation was in order. 

“I’ve got my reasons and we’ll get into them properly later but for now just know you’ve earned that shot with me on your strength of character.”

Elizabeth grinned and it was a genuinely warm smile that set Kate’s mind at ease, at least a little. “And third… before you start working for me and this becomes even more inappropriate… we have four of these delightful morsels left. How ever shall we earn them?”

“We?” Elizabeth squeaked and Kate winked at her. “I’m sure Mrs Danvers wouldn’t mind me sharing… after all she’s got a vested interest in making sure they don’t go right to my hips.”


	6. Chapter 6

The moment of awkward silence was shattered as from the far side of the table Kara’s hand appeared giving a thumbs-up gesture. Kate and Elizabeth burst into giggles which set off the hidden blonde a moment later.

“I… alright. Alright, yes, yes I would… uh… yes?” Elizabeth said passing through nerves to conviction then realising she didn’t have a good answer. Kate just patted her on the shoulder and beckoned her closer.

“It’s okay, I usually struggle for words when stuff like this happens too.” Kate confided in her. “Now I’m keeping one of those four aside. I might be willing to share but a little greed is understandable I think. That leaves one each….” Kate gave Elizabeth a conspiratorial wink before continuing. “And I think Kara’s already earned hers for so much hard work.”

There was a muffled ‘huh?’ from under the table followed by an annoyed grumble as Kara realised what, exactly, Kate meant by that. Granted figuring out a way to get Kara off without some sort of pulley-based contraption right now was likely impossible but a little light humiliation seemed fair…. 

“So here’s what I suggest.” Kate said in her best seductive tones. “Kara can help me earn mine, I’ll help you earn yours and Kara can have hers presented in a way that I guarantee your chief never thought of.”

“Sounds good to me.” Elizabeth said a little dreamily, as if she couldn’t quite believe what was happening. Kate pointed at the plate and Elizabeth picked up one of the chocolate pots, appending it over all but one of the pastries before sliding the plate towards Kate so she could snag the gooey, chocolate covered treats. She gave Elizabeth another wink, got an answering grin in return, then let her hand drop beneath the table. From her gasp and fluttering eyelids it was immediately obvious exactly where Kate had just placed the fluffy pastry ball and the moan of pleasure a moment later left no doubt as to when Kara started lapping at the offering.

“Mmmmm Kara….” Kate sighed happily, her hips shifting eagerly. “You always did have a sweet tooth.” She looked at Elizabeth as she moved her chocolate-covered fingers to the waistband of the hostesses pants. “You’re sure?” Kate asked, giving her another chance to back out. 

“Ohhhh yes please.” Elizabeth moaned, transfixed by the wiggling fingers. 

“Then pop open the clasp for me… I don’t want you having to explain a very visible chocolate stain.” Kate said and had to hold back a laugh at how quickly Elizabeth jumped to comply. As soon as the way was clear Kate let her fingers slip down under the delicate black panties, enjoyed a single tour around the smooth, shaved skin of Elizabeth’s mound then pushed straight inside her more-than-willing body. The brunette stiffened for a moment then relaxed, sighing happily at the intrusion. 

Beneath the table Kara grinned against Kate’s thigh, her head turned to watch the show with her x-ray vision in between sucking away the delicate pastry tucked neatly in Kate’s sex. The poor woman, Kara thought with a chuckle, she had no idea what Kate was about to do to her… 

For her part Kate was trying very, very hard not to go too far into full-blown top mode. Instead she turned on the sultry, seductive charm as her fingers started to slide and stroke inside the sopping wet core of this beautiful stranger. For a moment Kate felt like she was back on the party girl scene again… though she’d never, ever done anything this over the top back then. Two at once, sure, sometimes more than that but never something so, so decadent.

“Just enjoy this….” Kate whispered, her voice velvety smooth and husky. “I’m going to… god you feel amazing!” As she said it she curled her fingers to rub against the front of Elizabeth’s pussy just to make sure the brunette knew where the compliment was aimed. After all she had no way of knowing that Kara hadn’t just done something spectacular out of sight. Though, in truth, Kara had eased back to just kept her wife nicely on edge so she could concentrate on their unexpected companion. 

“You…. too….” Elizabeth gasped, hardly able to believe what was happening. Kate Kane was fast proving that all the whispered (or occasionally yelled) stories about her did nothing but undersell the woman herself. Her fingers felt damn near magical, slowly stroking and teasing the brunette into a ball of sexual need. And this was just one hand! AND while she was fighting her own wife’s tempting… well, everything, Elizabeth thought distantly as another wave of pleasure rolled over her in time with the pads of Kate’s fingers sliding over a particularly sensitive spot. The wicked grin on Kate’s face told Elizabeth the reaction hadn’t gone unnoticed and sure enough the fingers returned to rub and tease her that little bit higher up the mountain.

Kara, for her part, was being ambitious. She’d finished off the last sweet traces of chocolate from Kate’s sex and was now splitting her attention between her wife and Elizabeth. The same tricks she used to keep Kate on edge for hour after wonderful hour were now measuring how close both women were as she kept Kate just a half-step behind Elizabeth. For one wicked moment Kara wondered about just forcing Kate over the edge there and then. She knew she could of course… and maybe if this was a more casual night she’d have gone through with it. But Kate would have been embarrassed at not putting someone else first - so to speak - and that wasn’t the memory Kara wanted Kate to have of this evening. Instead she moved as close to her wife as possible and slid her tongue deep inside Kate’s needy sex. Slowly, torturously slowly, Kara lifted the tip of her tongue up and started to trace her way back out along a road she knew would have Kate seeing stars.

“Oh gggggggggg…..” Kate convulsed as the unbelievable sensations hit her in a rush. The feel of a tongue inside her, the warmth of Kara’s skin against her mound, the gentle tickle of her breath and hair against Kate’s thighs and ass…. She wanted more than anything now to be free, to yank the blonde up or, better, still, dive down with her and pleasure her until the club eventually closed and threw them out. Instead she focused her efforts on Elizabeth, rewarding Kara for her inventive torture with an urgent panting and low, mewing moan from their guest. As Kara slowly sped up so did Kate and before long Elizabeth was shimmying on the seat, her hips writhing as she found herself with one arm draped over Kate’s shoulders for support. 

Kate could feel the tension in Elizabeth’s body as her sex clenched at Kate’s fingers. While she could probably keep on building the pressure Kate didn’t want to break the poor thing so turned her head and whispered in Elizabeth’s ear.

“Ready?”

“Fuck yes…” The words weren’t a statement so much as straight-up begging and Kate couldn’t quite resist the wicked impulse that hit her. She placed her thumb down right on Elizabeth’s clit and held it still, freezing her fingers in place at the same time. The cry of frustration almost made Kate cum on the spot but she held on to her self-control.

“Ask nicely.”

“Oh please, please Kate, please make me cum. Please… I need to to, you feel so fucking good and I need to… please….”

“Well if you put it like that.” Kate said with a smirk. “Hang on to me.”

Elizabeth wasn’t sure why she would need to but was hardly going to argue. She tightened her grip… and Kate’s fingers started to fly in and out of Elizabeth’s pussy, sliding and pushing and flexing in ways that fired off every pleasurable sensation she’d ever felt all at once. Her body convulsed and she turned her head in, leaning into Kate’s shoulder and using her neck to muffle the cries Elizabeth couldn’t hold back. Her vision swam as stars burst in front of her eyes and when Kate started to swipe her thumb gently but quickly back and forth across Elizabeth’s clit there wasn’t a power on earth that would have stopped her orgasm.

She screamed against Kate’s neck and clutched at her shoulders with both arms, hips bouncing and writhing as Kate made sure to keep the pleasure going, dragging out the climax for a minute… two… three! Elizabeth felt like she was loosing her mind, nothing she’d felt in her life came close to this as finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Kate eased her down. Fingers slowed and moved from fucking to a soothing massage, helping her body find its resting point… or at least they were until Kara decided she’d been nice for quite long enough.

The blonde had been very quietly whimpering under the table from the effort of holding back. The scent and taste of her wife was all around her and it was clear that getting Elizabeth off was really turning Kate on. More than once Kara felt muscled thighs tighten around her head, Kate’s pussy grabbing at the tongue lazily exploring its depths only for Kate to force herself to wait. Kara actually found it very impressive, she was sure she wouldn’t have the same control in Kate’s place. But for Kara getting Kate Kane to cum - especially in a suitably impressive explosion which she knew was hers for the taking - well, that was the best thing in the world. And she was tired of waiting.

The only warning she gave Kate was the feel of her arms wrapping around Kate’s legs and locking them in place. That message, at least, was clear… Kara was going to have her wicked way with her wife and there was nothing said wife was going to do to stop her! A moment later Kara shifted gears and her tongue started moving in and out faster than the best vibrator could hope to manage. Every third stroke was a little longer as Kara pulled back just far enough to let the top of her tongue slide up over Kate’s clit, tickle the skin of her pubic mound just above it then dive back in the same route.

Kate exploded. It was the only word for it. Her body shuddered and surrendered to Kara’s directions, clenching so hard any normal human would have yelped with pain. Kara just grinned, tapped the inside of Kate’s thigh to remind her who was in control here and kept going. Kate’s eyes rolled into her head and her jaw dropped open. Technically she was screaming but the sheer delight coursing through her was so great sound couldn’t escape her throat. Not that Elizabeth had any doubt what was happening as she felt Kate’s hand clench inside her. Some rational pilot light of thought in Kate’s brain realised she could hurt the poor woman who’d trusted her and went to pull her hand away only to find Elizabeth’s fingers wrapped around her wrist. That, too, was a very clear message. Stay.

Kate gave up and just rode the wave of pleasure Kara was causing to wherever her wife wished to take her. She knew she was probably soaking the blonde beneath the table… but Kara was moving quickly and not a single drop of Kate’s intoxicating essence was going to waste. Kara made sure the ride lasted for four minutes and change, just to make sure that Kate was in no doubt who’d won their usual little game of one-upmanship. Then she, too, eased back and let Kate come bumping back down to earth. 

Drawing a shuddering breath, still groaning with the aftershocks, Kate carefully slid her fingers from Elizabeth’s soaked panties. Before she could do much more than that Elizabeth grabbed her wrist again and brought the hand up to her lips. With a look that was equal parts seduction and shy disbelief at what she was doing Elizabeth sucked Kate’s fingers clean, showing every sign of enjoying the taste of her own offering on Kate’s flesh. 

Without a word Elizabeth offered up the plate containing the three remaining pastries. With a grin Kate took one and motioned for Elizabeth to do the same. Together they ‘toasted’ with the desserts and sucked them down greedily, safe in the knowledge they’d more than earned them. The last one sat alone on the plate and Kate breathed a sigh of relief.

“Just one to go….” She said quietly and felt Kara chuckle against her thigh. Before she could think to ask what was so funny Elizabeth reached down to the side of the booth’s bench and, with a slightly apologetic look, brought up a plastic container. She placed it next to the plate and delicately placed the one remaining pastry within it, sealing the lid.

“Kara was very insistent that this last one was to go.” Elizabeth said quietly. With clear reluctance she got to her feet, straightening her suit and trying to make sure there was nothing obvious to give the game away. The general darkness of the club would be her friend there, she knew, and she was fairly confident everything would be alright. Besides, if what Kate was saying was true, she might not have to worry about that beyond tonight.

“Thank you for this.” Elizabeth blushed as she said it but a small smile came over her face. “And please tell Mrs Danvers I appreciate being included… whenever you see her.”

“I will.” Kate promised, returning the smile with a wicked grin. “Though I’ll be honest, it might not be the *first* thing I tell her.”

“Understandable. If you need me please feel free to call, otherwise have an enjoyable evening.” Elizabeth took a deep breath and Kate was impressed as she saw the professional mask slide smoothly back into place. Then she turned and left Kate alone in the booth… for all of five seconds.

With a ‘woosh’ of air Kara was suddenly sitting alongside Kate looking like she was about to explode. She slid into Kate’s lap and kissed her with such urgent need Kate thought she might actually pass out just from knowing such desire could be aimed at her. Still Kate was… well, Kate and she couldn’t let Kara win that easily…

“About time you got here.” Kate quipped as they broke apart for air.

“Shut up!” Kara demanded, diving back in for another kiss. She’d straddled Kate by now and was grinding against her legs.

“You taste good….” Kate moaned the next time she had chance to talk.

“Still shut up!”

The third kiss was a little more controlled but in the middle of it Kara reached down and casually snapped the steel chain holding Kate’s wrist to the bench. It was such a simple thing but to Kate the effortless demonstration of power was the most erotic act she’d ever experienced. To her frustration Kara pulled back a few seconds later and refused to be drawn in as she held Kate’s wrist between them. The cuff was still attached, secured by a gleaming steel padlock. 

Slowly Kara reached up and wrapped her hand around the padlock. With her eyes locked on Kate’s she squeezed her fingers around the metal. There was a small, sad sound of something quietly breaking then the cuff fell away. Kara opened her hand palm-up and showed Kate the tiny ball she’d compressed the lock into, winked, and placed it on the table. 

“Want to know what I’ve got planned for the rest of the night?” Kara purred as the same hand that had just crushed hardened steel closed delicately around Kate’s throat.

“There’s more!” Kate gasped in disbelief.

“MmmmmHmmmm.” Kara said casually. Her blue eyes sparkled in the dim light, clearly having the time of her life tormenting Kate so easily. “You still have to earn that last bite after all….”

“Mmm, yes I do…” Kate agreed, sighing happily at the slight pressure on her neck. God she loved when Kara let herself fly free like this…. “How would you like me to do that… Mistress?”

“You really are a mind reader.” Kara said with a soft smile. “First we’re going to step out of this pod and go dancing. You and me, alone in our own little world dancing sweetly together through the darkness.”

Kate swallowed - which was harder than usual under the circumstances - at the thought of trying to contain herself enough to dance ‘sweetly’ with Kara right now. But if that’s what her wife wanted… “And second?” Kate asked.

Kara laughed and it was a low, husky sound that shot through Kate like a lightning bolt. “Second… we’re driven home and you are going to spend at least an hour tied up at my mercy. Standing up, bent at the waist so you’re presenting everything to me. Oh you look fantastic like that, those perfect legs and the smooth curve of your butt… I could honestly just look at that sight from now to the end of the universe.”

Kate nodded, not quite able to speak from the mental image and compliments mixing together.

“Your arms will be tied out and up to the ceiling, stretching you but forcing you to stay bent over. I want to see and feel those lovely tits of yours jiggle and bounce as you do. And you’re going to bounce, Kate Kane, oh yes….” 

Kara let her voice drop into something downright menacing… but the joy in her eyes told Kate there was nothing to fear here. Well… not in the long run, anyway.

“Because I’ve gotten something very special for you my love.” Kara whispered and now she was clearly as horny as Kate had ever seen her wife. “A brand new strap on with a nice big dildo for the wearer… and two for my victim.” Her eyes shone with excitement and she swept in to nibble Kate’s earlobe and whisper in a horse, low voice.

“I’m going to fuck both your holes at the same time. I’m going to make you scream and bounce and jerk and writhe and cum, cum, cum. I’m going to give you the best night we’ve ever had together and only when I’m sure you’ve reached the point of exhaustion do you get to finish your meal…”

Kate’s eyes went to the pastry in its little plastic cell and then back to Kara who smiled evilly. “Oh yes, you know *exactly* where you’re going to be eating that from don’t you beloved?”

Kate could only nod and whimper, wanting desperately to be in the car racing through the night towards their apartment or, better still, in Kara’s arms flying at the speed of light. 

“All that to come…. After dancing.” Kara said stepping up and moving off Kate with clear, almost comical reluctance.

“Wait… what?” Kate gasped. Surely Kara couldn’t be serious… she was, she actually was Kate thought with shock at the evil smile on her wife’s face.

“You. Me. Slow dancing.” Kara said as if explaining a difficult problem to a reluctant student.

“You’ve GOT to be kidding!”

“My night, my rules.” Kara said smugly. “And no anniversary night is complete without dancing.”

Kate managed to get to her feet but she couldn’t hold back the quiet whimpering as her whole body seemed alive with need and desire. Just standing was tricky as every breath of her dress against her over-stimulated body sent little shivers through her. 

“I’m not sure I can do this…” Kate said pleadingly and was rewarded by Kara immediately moving inside her personal space. 

“Of course you can.” Kara said softly, leaning forward to whisper in her ear. “You’re Kate Kane! You can do anything.”

Kate had been expecting the standard ‘you’re Batwoman’ tease and the completely honest but totally unexpected compliment caught her off guard. She felt a little sob break past her lips and quickly buried her face in Kara’s neck and shoulder, holding her close. 

“Take your time…” Kara whispered as she took advantage of Kate being so close to quickly check there wasn’t any blatantly obvious sign of what they’d been up to showing on or through the dress. She’d already checked her own modesty was intact before she’d come up from under the table which meant she could concentrate on Kate as her wife sucked in deep breaths and brought her reluctant body back under her formidable control. 

“Thanks…” Kate said just as quietly. “Sorry, guess I’ve still got that blind spot when it comes to someone loving me like you do.”

“I guess you do.” Kara smiled before raising an eyebrow. “Of course it probably doesn’t help being so turned on you’d probably cum if you sneezed.”

Kate laughed and kissed the blonde. “Probably.” She agreed as she took one more deep, calming breath and stepped back slightly, offering her arm to the Kryptonian. “Shall we?”

They stepped out on to the same stage Kara had performed on and to their surprise found another four couples already there slowly dancing in the dim light. They’d been so wrapped up in what they were doing they’d never even noticed… though that probably also spoke very highly of the privacy measures in place within the club. Kara took Kate in her arms and together they slowly swayed and spun their way around the other couples, barely conscious of anything save the other. 

Kate stared adoringly into Kara’s slate grey eyes, her mouth curled up in a smile of pure joy. For a moment everything else was irrelevant. Her fight to save Gotham, the need to rebuild Wayne Enterprises, the burning ache within her body for an even closer contact… none of it mattered. All that did was the beautiful woman in her arms and the joy Kate felt every time she was in the same room as her. Was this really her life, she wondered. Had this angel really dropped down from the heavens and picked her from billions across the world…? It must have, she thought giddily, but there were times she felt like it was too good, like a dream she’d have to wake up from. But if that was the case it wouldn’t be tonight. No, if this was a dream Kate would happily sleep forever.

Kara returned the loving gaze and forced herself to keep her feet on the ground. Rao it was hard… Kate always made her want to fly! To have come so far, lost so much… spent all that time alone with nothing but her nightmares for company… Kate made it all worth it. On this alien planet the Danvers may have given her a home but it was Kate that had made her feel completely whole once more. She let her lips drop to Kate’s ear and softly, so softly no-one else could have possibly heard it as they swayed through the darkness, she sang an encore for an audience of one.

“I don't need anything fancy   
I just need me and you slow dancing   
Hell's bending keeping me captive   
Heaven's here it's right where you're standing   
Slow dancing with you” 

Kate kissed Kara’s neck and let her hands curl up around her shoulders before whispering her reply.

“Happy anniversary my love…”

“Happy anniversary.” Kara echoed, nipping at Kate’s ear playfully. “Want to get out of here?”

“More than you can possibly imagine!”

Kara laughed and said huskily. “Good. If I don’t get to hear you scream in the next ten minutes I’m going to lose my damn mind.”

“Well we can’t have that…” Kate said teasingly as they split apart and, hand in hand, headed for the exit pausing only to grab the sole remaining pastry in its little plastic box, a promise of things still to come…

**Author's Note:**

> Well this one ended up being much, much more than I’d intended! Personally I blame the Kara in my head for not wanting to get shown up by Head!Kate but there you go…. Couldn’t resist adding the little aside to Clark finding out at least one of kids had Supergirl on their bedroom wall. I mean, let’s face it, that’d probably happen right? Albeit probably less of an inspiration and more the sort of picture the lonely single type would have above their monitor…. Uh, what, pardon, nothing, let’s move on….
> 
> For those that are wondering the various inspirations or references in this story:
> 
> Kate’s dress: https://imagesvc.meredithcorp.io/v3/mm/image?url=https%3A%2F%2Fstatic.onecms.io%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2Fsites%2F20%2F2017%2F01%2Fruby-rose9.jpg
> 
> Kara’s dress (though tweaked for this story to something a little more slinky / less classy and good lord am I sorry for the link source): https://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2018/01/23/01/487A32EA00000578-0-image-m-47_1516671941831.jpg
> 
> Kara’s opening song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=igDngqzBIH4
> 
> The last song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8zimLoQs_Vw


End file.
